the time there
by everythingurnot
Summary: Finn Hudson, I swear I will kill you. I will kill you as you killed my mother. Mommy, I love you, but I need to know her. I promise to return from the past. QUINNTANA, BRITTANA. FABERRY maybe?


THE TIME THERE

Hi this is a new story, a glee fic, i own nothing, except Ana. This is the prologue, hope you like it xoxox

Prologue

Ana heard the heartbeat of her mother, undoubtedly one of her favorite sounds. Her mother played with her black hair, her fingers slipping between them

- Mom ...  
-Yes, little princess?  
- Why I am not pretty like you? Asked the little girl with cinnamon skin as she sat up to see her eyes as she spoke, curiosity and doubt reflected in her enormous mocha eyes, mocha big eyes so similar to those of ...  
- What do you mean Ana? , You are beautiful  
- I want to be like you, why I'm not blonde?

Ana had eight years, maybe it was time, and maybe she should know the truth  
- You're prettier than me Ana, you're beautiful and you are what I love most in this life.  
- Someday I'll be like you, right mommy?  
- No Anna, you will be much better than me.  
With that Ana was re-lay, this time with a smile on her lips. She closed her eyes again, lulled by the heartbeat of her mother, because at eight years nothing more was needed to be happy.

Quinn was happy with her work, she was chef at a leading restaurant, her perfectionism was remarkable and was known for that, she had a good salary and work hours were flexible, not to mention that her department was literally across the street, which allowed her to spend time with her daughter.  
Ana was the reason of her life, was the memory of the person who had loved most in this life, the person who had sacrificed for her. Because Ana was the sign of how much she had loved, and, thank God, Ana was practically a copy of Santana.  
The only thing that caused her remorse , was never mentioned Ana about her other mother Santana. It was something that Santana had asked before giving Ana and so far it had done, but it was increasingly difficult because Ana was growing and was becoming more and more curious.

Ana was also very intelligent, constantly trying to invent things, Mr. Motta, his neighbor, was in part a reason of why. Ana spent time in the department constantly Mr. Motta, seeing and testing the quirky inventions that to, and listening for a long time the stories he told.  
- Seriously, time travel is dangerous?  
- Sure it is! Do not remember what I told you about that girl, Sugar?  
-You only said she traveled to meet her mothers, and that she changed the past in a way she could not return to her future.  
- Exactly, she was trapped in the past, although I must say she loved the idea of staying there  
- But if she changed the past, did not have then disappear?  
- You see too many science fiction movies Ana, things did not really happen like that  
- Do you think I can create a time machine?  
- Of course Ana, you can create anything you want if you try and put heart  
- Will you help me create a time machine?  
- Of course, word of genius

- Ana  
- Yes mom?  
- I know that today you turn fourteen, and I think it's time to tell you something important  
- Will you tell me who my father is? Is he here for us now?  
- No Anna, it's not about that ...  
- You're not my biological mother, right?  
- You know?  
- I always suspected, I say, look at you and look at me, we are different. You adopted me and well, I thank you, you gave me the best life anyone could have, had it not been for you, probably would have been abandoned in an orphanage or may not have reached adolescence alive ...  
- Not so Ana, I do not know how to say this ...

Her mother took out a photograph of her and another girl who had never ever seen out together smiling at the camera and it showed.  
- She is Santana Lopez, your birth mother

Ana took the picture in her hands, she saw two girls, both wearing cheerleading uniforms, her mother had long blond hair and the girl who stood beside her, had dark hair and tan skin, was very similar to her  
- You look just like her and not only physically but also in the way of being, Quinn said  
- Why did she leave? Asked Ana in a tone of sadness  
- She did not Ana, she died.  
- Died? What happened?  
- Sorry Ana, Quinn said, on her face the first tear fell, it was my fault

_Quinn and Santana finally had a stable relationship, and were extremely happy. The Latina decided it was time to take the next step, and with the help of a donor, she got pregnant.  
Quinn had always wanted a son, she loved children, they always reminded her of Beth and her look changed to one of melancholy when she reminded that, so when Santana broke the news, each were happy as much as a human could be .  
The pregnancy went well, when the date of their third anniversary came, Santana invited Quinn to dinner to celebrate. After finishing the dinner, Quinn suggested walking home to enjoy the scenery, the beautiful starry night, a decision she would regret the rest of her life..._

_- Quuuuuiiiiiiiiiin Faaaaaaabraaaaayyyyyy,?_

_Opposite, a tall, lanky walking unsteadily, with such an alcohol breath that it was possible to smell several hundred kilometers around_

_- Finn? Finn Hudson? What are you doing here? How are you?  
- weeellllll do not youuuuuuu see? I'm COOL  
- Good to see you, now if you'll excuse me I have to go, my wife and I ...  
- But look who else is here, the ooooone and onlyyyyyy, Santaaaaaana Looopeeeez, Finn said when he saw the woman standing next to Quinn, is not worthy a kiiiiissss to reeemember?  
- Finn, I appreciate the love but ...  
- Shut up Lopez, you owe me, because of you Rachel left me or do not you remember?  
- Finn you are drunk, let me!_

But Finn did not walked away, on the contrary, the subject sharply, began to struggle to kiss her  
Quinn did not think twice and rushed him to throw Finn to the floor and away from Santana. That was enough to kill Finn Hudson. Just a blow to his head.  
Shortly after police arrived to ask what happened

I, I was in shock, recounted Quinn, I tried to move my lips, but could not utter a word, it was like a nightmare, it was an accident, something that got out of hand, I just did not want him to hurt your mother, he was drunk and was not measured, and the police was asking questions and more questions, and then your mother, Santana, blame herself. I tried to stop it, because it was not true, it had been me, I pushed him, without intending to kill him but, your mother thought that being self-defense and her beind pregnant, would be easier to leave it free of charge.

But not, it turns out that Finn's stepfather, Mr. Hummel had been a deputy and shook his influence to sentence your mother to death. It was obviously a disproportionate action, advocacy groups came out of human rights but that was not enough.  
Amid all that, you were born, in all that madness, she took you so lovingly in her arms, kissed your forehead and made me swear to take care of you, make you happy and would not tell you about all the things that happened until needed. Shortly after that, she was executed.

Ana's eyes were full of tears, waiting for many things, but never anything like that, never that.  
- Sorry Ana, it was my fault, I was the one who pushed Finn ...  
- It's not your fault mom, blame Hummel, Hummel and Finn Hudson  
- Ana ...  
- It's unfair!, I hate them!  
- Do not hate Ana, is something that cannot be changed, hatred only destroys you

But, in the mind of Ana there was only one thing. The past was not definitive, not for her ...  
The next day Ana left a note to her mother, where she explained her plan to change the past and save Santana, to change the past and have the possibility of having no future to return to, to change the past and save the future for Santana. Because without knowing her, she loved her ... She did not know the mess she would create.


End file.
